Magic and Reality
by Kilayox96
Summary: A girl from the future enters a shop full of antic relics and finds a pair of mystical swords. These swords send her to the world of Hakuoki, but these swords won't let her off that easy. Slowly her emotions will disappear and the only way to save them is if she'll turn the swords back to their light form something done by doing good in the world of Hakuoki. Will she make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Magic and Reality**

Chapter 1

Walking through the long corridors of my school, I sighed while making my way towards the exit. I finished earlier today, some of my friends stayed behind to help with preparations for the upcoming festival, which for me isn't something very interesting, more like… time wasted to me, but everyone has his own opinions.

As I was walking home, slowly might I add, I passed a shop, I stopped to look at it and it posted all sorts of antic things, vases, amulets and others. I decided to enter and take a look around.

" Hello misses, how can I help you?" Asked a man from the counter, smiling at me. He looked to be around his 50s with a white mustache and kind eyes.

" I was just taking a look… are these objects authentic or just appear to be?" I asked the man.

" They are authentic, brought here from all parts of the world, some are for sale others aren't. Does something interest you?" He asked me

" Do they bring some luck?" I asked the man holding up a small doll.

" Some are lucky charms, others are more than that." He said smiling.

" Really? Like what?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

" Come with me and I'll show you." He said waving his hand for me to follow. We went into the back of the store, where he pulled an old and rusty lever, which opened the bookshelf near us. I watched surprised and kept following the man, down some stone stairs until we reached a room illuminated only by the sun. In the middle of it, on a half destroyed column stood a pair of matched of swords.

I was amazed at their beauty and how majestic they looked.

" Now these are the swords of Xebih, an ancient warrior said that with the help of these swords was able to control the elements of nature and save his people, but when he died the swords instead of using the good side of these elements, now use the dark side and those who will use them, will be forever damned to live forever and feel the darkness in their hearts." He told me and I raised an eyebrow.

" So… whoever chooses to use them again, will die?" I asked.

" No, the swords won't let the person die, but that person will only feel negative emotions, like hatred, anger, jealousy and others, also the powers the swords possess are changed from their light side to the dark side. Why do you ask? " Asked the man looking at me.

" Is there a way to bring them back to their original form?" I asked him.

" No… though history says that the one who wields them, should save someone the love to make the swords feel love again. That's the only way I know of." He replied.

" In that case… I'll take that responsibility." I said, in my eyes could be seen that I was firm with my decision.

" Why? Why would you want to take such responsibility? You're life will be turned into hell." The man said.

" Because I need something to believe in… all my life I didn't know what to believe in or what to do… now I come here and you tell me all these stuff and suddenly I know what I want to do… I want those swords, I need those swords, and they are the only thing that can give me something to fight for." I replied looking at the man, who was in deep thought.

" Hmm, ok. The swords are yours, but I need to warn you about something. When you are going to touch them, they will send you back in time, if I'm not mistaken in Japan in the Edo Era inn 1868, you know with the Bushin war. You might need to get into an alliance or something to get by, or try to survive on your own, but remember the swords still have their powers and you are free to use them as you like, but they will sooner or later affect your emotions and you might feel the need to kill just by looking at someone. You'll need to learn to control that, understand?" He asked me. I nodded and he gave me a short nod. I walked towards the swords and took them in my hands; they were extremely light, even though they looked quite big. In a few seconds after that a light came from them and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic and Reality**

Chapter 2

I woke up groaning, holding my head in pain. I blinked a few times to clear my head and looked around, the man was right I wasn't at the shop anymore, but in the middle of a war. I sighed getting up from the cold ground checking around to see where the swords are. I looked everywhere and began panicking, they were nowhere in sight. I looked down and saw them attached on either side of my hips; I stared at them for a few seconds before I began giggling at my own stupidity. I shook my head and decided to move, staying here will do no good.

It seems I was in a city, though I don't know in which city. I looked around at the buildings, at people, until I knocked into someone.

" I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized and the man just glared at me and walked away. I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, his problem not mine.

I see some soldiers in green uniforms coming my way and like any new person around, I didn't pay any attention to the rest of the people around me and kept walking towards the soldiers, unaware of what was to happen.

" You! How dare you knock into our lord like that and then try to reason your way out! Scum!" One of them yelled, grabbing me by my black hair. I yelped trying to break free from his grasps, but he was strong.

" I'll teach you some manners" He said raising his hand to strike me. He slapped me across the face and in that moment everything changed, the shopkeeper was right, the blades have already started to affect me. I glared at them with hatred in my eyes. I broke the man's wrist, making his let go of my hair and yell in pain, this got the attention of other soldiers, who came here to aid their colleagues. I glared at them and slowly brought out my swords. Good thing I took martial arts training, hand-to-hand combat and sword combat. I have to say I'm a master of fighting with two swords in each hand. I smirked at them, taunting them even more.

" So… are you going to come at me today… or do I have to wait until tomorrow, for your guts to come back?" I asked them smirking. The entire group of 15 soldiers took out their swords yelling while running at me.

With a few slashes they were all dead on the ground, a pool of blood forming under each of them. I smiled at the sight, but shook my head and ran away from the scene, when I saw more soldiers coming.

I got out of the city and ran away, and by dusk I saw a camp nearby. I walked to its wooden walls and jumped on, grabbing the edge and lifting myself up to see what was going on there. It seems that some people were trying to kill somebody, he looked very proud, I have to say I can't imagine someone being proud that they die. I narrowed my eyes and waited a bit. One of the soldiers was going to behead him any second now. I couldn't let that happen. I got down and made my way to where the man was standing, behind the wall, climbed it and jumped on the soldier that was ready to strike. The whole camp was shocked to see me. Soldiers came at me and I knocked all of them out cold, threw some over the wall and others ran away. I stood up from my fighting stance and walked towards the man, untying the ropes around him.

" Thank you very much… but who are you? And what's with this strange clothing?" He asked me. I blinked confused, then looked at me. I wore all black, a pair of black jeans, a tank top that showed my bellybutton, black boots over my knees and a black gothic trench coat. How come I didn't observe this sooner?

" Umm… My name is Shadona Conte and I'm not from here, that's why these clothes are so… strange." I replied.

" Well, thank you again, Conte-san, I am Kondou Isami, leader of the Shinsengumi, or at least was the leader of the Shinsengumi." He said

" Was? What do you mean by "was"? " I asked him.

" Well I was supposed to sacrifice my life for them, to let my men escape Aizu, but it seems you changed that." He said smiling at me.

" Well… I'm glad that I could be of help, but are you going back? " I asked him

" I need to, now that I'm still alive, they are going to need their leader back and the troops morale will rise again." He said proudly.

" If it's not too much to ask… can I join your ranks? The Shinsengumi? I don't have anywhere else to go and I can help in this war." I pleaded him.

" Of course any help is appreciated." He said and I smiled. Now together we began our journey to find the Shinsengumi, or better said a man names Hijikata Toshizou.

We walked through the night and I sensed that Kondou-san was having difficulty seeing in the dark, but I saw everything perfect, must be the swords powers. We decided to make camp in a cave we stumbled across, I made the fire while Kondou-san got out the supplies we took from the camp.

" Ne, Shadona-chan, I was wondering, what kind of swords are these?" He asked pointing at my swords.

" They are my family's heirlooms, I know they are like nothing you have ever seen… I hope I'm not scaring you." I told him. He shook his head and grabbed another bite from the chicken we cooked.

" It's nice to meet new people from other lands, where did you learn to fight so well?" He asked me.

" My father taught me. He was a martial artist, a master in different styles and he passed his knowledge to me." I replied.

" Your father must have been a very proud and dedicated man." Kondou-san said. I just nodded and sighed. My family died when I reached the age of 20, this year actually.

" I say we go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Kondou-san said and I agreed lying down and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic and Reality**

Chapter 3

I woke up at the sounds of birds humming softly through the gentle breeze. Kondou-san was up as well, gathering the supplies left from last night into a bag, tying it and throwing it over his right shoulder.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shadona-chan!" He greeted me.

" Ohayo gozaimasu, Kondou-san" I replied with a yawn. He chuckled and handed a rice ball. I thanked him and began to eat, it might look small, but it was enough for me to keep me going.

We started our journey to the Shinsengumi; I wondered when would the swords' effects take me over completely, but for now I had to focus on getting to the Shinsengumi in one piece.

We entered a small village and asked people if they knew anything about where the Shinsengumi might be, some were clueless to what we were asking, but I've found one person who knew, a girl, younger than me, with brown hair and dressed in a beautiful kimono.

" Do you know where the Shinsengumi might be?" I asked her.

" Yes, I've heard that their leader was injured and taken to an outpost not far from here, to the west to treat his injuries. I believe you'll find them there." She said and I thanked her, leaving her to find Kondou-san. I spotted him talking to a man.

" Kondou-san, I've found out where they are." I said

" That's great, Shadona-chan, where are they?" He asked me.

" They are in an outpost not far from here, to the west, a girl said their leader was injured and had to be treated immediately." I replied and Kondou-san became shocked.

" Did she tell you anything else?" He asked

"No, that's all." I answered. He nodded and started running towards the village's outskirts to the west, I ran after him and so we ran all the way to the nearest outpost. It took us two days, with breaks of eating and resting, but finally we arrived.

The outpost looked like a town, we walked through it; I looked at everything around me, since this is the first time I've ever visited Japan and everything seemed new to me. We decided to stay at an inn and go out at night to find where the Shinsengumi were staying. We sat down at a table, it was lunch, and we ate some fish with rice, after we just stayed and talked more about me.

" So from where are you, Shadona-chan?" He asked me.

" I'm from Europe, Romania. Have you ever heard of it? " I asked him.

" No, I'm sorry." He replied.

" No need to , it's a small country, but people are hard-working and proud, always ready to help the one in need. I can't say we are the riches, or that we have lots of political power or influence, but I don't believe that to be something very important, after all it's the people that make a nation, they are its heart and soul, not the laws or wars they've won or lost." I said looking at my nails.

" I agree, Shadona-chan." He replied ending the subject seeing me a little sad talking about it. We talked more about random things, until night came.

We walked out and separated to cover more ground. I ended up going through some narrowed alleys and I heard someone yelling.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?" Yelled a person. Then silence. I could hear the man scream again and went closer to investigate. It seems that someone was angry with another man, because he couldn't save someone. I raised an eyebrow starting to feel emotionless at these things. The swords' effects are starting.

" _Could he be referring to Kondou-san?" I asked myself. " Perhaps, I should make an appearance, then and stop this mess, after I'll get Kondou here." _ I made my plan and let my presence be known to the two men. They glared at me and I smiled. The brown haired man let the other one go and approached me with his sword drawn, but I held up a hand to stop him.

" Before you do anything rash, I'll like to know what happened." I told them, the brown haired man glared at me with even more hatred and I started to glare as well.

" None of your business." He said angry. The black haired man came up to him.

" Souji, you need to rest. You can't be out here in your condition." Said the man.

" And why shouldn't I? Kondou-san sacrificed his life for what?" Souji asked glaring at the other man." For what Hijikata-san?"

" For this war, for the victory of the war he-" I cut off Hijikata's words.

" He is here trying to find you." I ended his sentence. They looked at me like I was stupid.

" What did you say? How dare you mock Kondou-san like that?" Souji asked me glaring even harder at me.

" If you don't believe me, wait here and I'll bring him, give me a few minutes and WE will be back." I told them and ran away to find Kondou-san. Thank God no one was on the streets and I spotted him easily, I ran up to him.

" Kondou-san, I've found them, follow me please." I told him and guided him towards the Shinsengumi's hideout. Once there he appeared before the two men, who stared at him speechless and shocked. He smiled at them and told them to head inside. We all went in and sat down, each eager to hear what had happened.

"Kondou-san… how... How are you alive?" Asked Souji still shocked.

" You have to thank Shadona-chan here, she saved my life, by taking on the entire Choushu camp." He said gesturing at me. I was sitting in a corner listening to the conversation and heard someone getting up and walking towards me, then a hug. Souji was hugging me, after he tried to kill me.

"Thank you…. thank you so much for saving Kondou-san's life." He whispered with closed eyes, like he was about to cry.

" It was my pleasure." I answered. He pulled away and smiled at me, I smiled back.

" Yes, thank you for saving the captains life, Shadona-san. I am forever in your debt." Hijikata said bowing.

" No need for that, I simply did what had to be done… after all I couldn't let him die like that, now could I?" I said. They nodded and we talked about how things have been.

" So… you're saying that this New Government Army is trying to… input a different approach of politics and thus wants to eliminate the Shogunate to achieve this?" I asked them.

" Yes, right now Saitou-san is heading for Aizu." Hijikata said

"Very well, we shall stay here until your wounds would heal and then make our way to Aizu and Souji, in your condition you should remain here, to get better." Kondou-san said.

" But Kondou-san…!" He wanted to say, but the captain didn't let him. Souji just glared at the floor and nodded. I was confused as to what could Souji possibly have.

" Are you ill or something?" I asked him.

" Yes. He caught a cold and can't get rid of it." Answered Hijikata.

" What kind of cold to be exact?" I asked

" Tuberculosis." Souji said looking sad at the floor in front of him and so did Hijikata and Kondou.

" I can cure you, or at least make you feel better, you see from where I come from, we have a medicine against this virus, if you want I'll be more than happy to help you." I offered and saw his eyes lit up, hope shining in them again.

" If you do this I'll be forever in your service, please… help me get rid of this tuberculosis… so I can help Kondou-san as well. " Souji almost pleaded me.

" OK. We'll start with you resting, while I go and get the ingredients to prepare the medicine, OK? " I said. He nodded and smiled at me. Kondou and Hijikata exchanged a smile and Hijikata offered to help me look for them.

" OK, let's go." I said and we both walked out of the house.

" We need to get some honey." I told him.

" Then we need to come tomorrow morning and ask in the market." He said. I nodded and we went back inside.

I asked Kondou-san where is Souji's room, but Hijikata said he would take me there. We went upstairs and walked the long corridor until the end.

" Here it is." He said and left me. I opened the door to see Souji asleep. I smiled and went in, he was sweating, not a good signs.

" _I wonder what these swords can do? Could they heal a person of a disease?" I asked myself. _I took out one of them and placed it on the ground, when it started to pulsate a baby blue light. I touched the sword and my hand turned the light went into my hand and the sword stopped shining. I looked at my hand astonished, but deciding that there was nothing else I could do, except to trust the sword, I placed my hand on Souji's chest, he began to breath deeply and to struggle slightly, but after a few moments he calmed down. The light faded away and I noticed that Souji wasn't sweating anymore. I smiled, grabbed my sword, kissed Souji's forehead and went out, on the roof where I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic and Reality **

Chapter 4

I woke up, with the sun shining brightly above me, bringing to life every other creature, on this Earth. I yawned and stretched at arms and back; after I sat there enjoying the view, beauty that in my time was lost, all those big buildings and cars…. Can't say they aren't useful, but sometimes not big buildings make you stand out as a country, but its natural beauty, my country is…. More or less beautiful without all these buildings, mountains, rivers, lakes, hills, everything blending together perfectly. Too bad we don't have more tourists, but I don't blame them for not coming, I mean we are a small country, our economical situation isn't very good and all kind of things happened, but the press only shows the bad part of our country, they never showed our lands, mountains, nothing of those…. And people there aren't as bad as some of you may think…. True that what happened is something that can't possibly be forgotten, but sometimes…. You need to see beyond that and give a second chance; everyone deserves it.

I sigh looking at the ground thinking about my family and friends, probably worried sick about me.

" Oi! Shadona-chan, where are you?" yelled Hijikata. I looked down, seeing him with his back turned. An evil smirked came on my face, I silently climbed down and hid in shadows, looking for the perfect opportunity to jump on him. He sighed turning around and then I jumped right on him.

"Ah! What the hell woman! Why did you do that?" He asked me frowning.

" Oh, it's just such a beautiful day and I thought I would start it in a playful mood." I answered smiling. He smiled as well and I helped him to his feet.

" So… what did you do to Souji last night?" He asked me.

"I… cured him." I said

" How? He woke up, now he's eating, perfectly fine, no coughs, no sweats… so what did you do?" He asked again.

" Have you noticed my swords?" I asked him.

"Yes, something I've never seen before." He replied.

" Well they are what saved him… they aren't normal swords, these are actually very special… " I said almost whispering.

" I've heard of swords like these, a demon injured me with one, but it seems yours aren't evil. Thank you again for everything." He said.

" It was my pleasure… so shall we go eat?" I asked him. He nodded and I followed him to the dinning room. There was Souji, Kondou-san, another boy, younger than me with a girl.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" I greeted them.

" Ohayo gozaimasu, Shadona-chan!" Said Kondou-san smiling.

" Shadona-chan… thank you for curing me." He said smiling, a happy smile.

" Yes, we are all in your debt for this… please tell us what you need and it'll be done." Said Kondou-san.

" I don't need anything from you, really it was my pleasure to help Okita-san recover." I said smiling.

After that we ate in silence, but my mind wondered to the two pair of swords next to me… when will they make a move on my emotions, could I bring them back? Could I live on if I don't succeed? These questions all popped into my mind time and time again and I never had an answer to them, I though that by helping Souji recover would solve the problem, but it didn't, only kind of weakened their hold on me.

" Shadona-chan would you like some tea?" Asked Kondou-san.

" Yes, arigato gozaimasu." I thanked him. The girl from before came in and poured me a cup of tea smiling.

" Thank you for helping Okita-san recover, Shadona-san." She said smiling.

" It was no problem at all." I answered.

" Yes, but still you could've just let him there… we appreciate this very much, Shadona-san." Said the other boy. " I'm Heisuke, nice to meet you." He said smiling.

" Nice to meet you too, Heisuke-kun." I said

" Kondou-san we need to prepare for Aizu, Saitou might need our help." Said Hijikata

" You're right Toshi, we'll leave as soon as possible." Kondou-san said. We nodded and quickly finished our food and getting ready to leave. I walked outside, not having anything to get and waited. Souji came first followed by Hijikata, Heisuke and then Kondou-san.

" Is Chizuru not coming with us?" Asked Heisuke.

" No she needs to remain here, where it's safe." Replied Hijikata.

Soon we were walking out of the town and into the wilds. Kondou-san was on a horse and the rest of us were walking. It turned dark after a while and we made camp at an old abandoned house. We ate a bit and then go to sleep, each of us tired from the journey.

I was asleep in the far corner, but something or better someone woke me up. I blinked a few times, got up, grabbed my swords and went out to see who has spoken. In the distance I saw Souji, hiding behind a tree and other men coming towards us. I narrowed my eyes and silently made my way towards the bushes hiding. I watched them as they neared Souji's position. He came out and slashed one of them across the stomach, his hair white and eyes red.

" _This isn't good… he'll die if he continues." I thought. _I saw another man charging at him, he blocked, but another one stabbed him in the stomach. I glared and when another samurai was about to stab him again I got out and cut off his head with a single slash. I faced the other men my swords carving for blood. I smirked at them and walked casually towards them.

" A woman! What can a woman do to us?" One of them asked.

" Exactly what I did to your friend there." I answered pointing at the dead body behind me.

" Shoot her, kill her! " One shouted. They got into formation ready to fire at me; I waited patiently for the bullets to leave the guns. Right when the sound of fire came out I spun the right sword in my hand creating a shield that deflected the bullets. They stared amazed at me and that was my opening. I ran at them and stroke each one of them in the heart killing them. I sheathed my swords and turned to see where Souji was. He breathing heavily, his hair still white.

" Souji are you OK?" I asked him coming to his aid.

"Y-yeah." He said. I raised an eyebrow, not convinced. My left sword glowed a bright yellow almost white. I touched it and my hand turned the same color, just like that night, I touched Souji's chest and light engulfed him, soon he was back to normal, shocked to what had happened.

"Wha-what… just happened?" He asked.

" You are cured… for good now." I said and got him inside, laying him down staying with him until he fell asleep. Not being able to sleep inside, I climbed on the roof, watching the night sky full of stars… the full moon keeping me company the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic and Reality **

Chapter 5

I woke up at the sound of Kondou-san's voice shouting my name. I yawned, blinking a few times and jumping down from the roof, behind the man, startling him.

" Oh, there you were Shadona-chan, come we are leaving for Aizu and here… something to eat on the road." He said giving me a rice ball. I took it and while walking I ate it, slowly, not feeling very hungry.

" Ne, Shadona-chan… what kind of swords are these?" Asked Souji pointing at my twin blades. The swords have a deep red stainless steel blade with detachable magnetic double dragon guard, which can be used as a shuriken, which comes back when it hits the target. Overall the swords are 33.5 inches long.

" Well, they are my family's heirlooms. My father gave them to me when I turned 18, that was two years ago." I said smiling, not showing them my lie.

"Oh? Well they are very impressive, never seen such swords." He said smirking; I raised an eyebrow and thought what brought up this subject anyway.

" But still if you ever fight against me, I'll kill you no matter how shiny or strange your swords are." He said.

I nodded slowly, blinking once letting my eyes wonder around the scenery, after all I don't need him trying to kill me now, I haven't figured out how to get these swords back to normal… or at least stop them from transforming me into a monster.

In front of us appeared a group of soldiers, all wearing dark green, or black outfits, couldn't really tell. Kondou-san signaled for us to stop and see what they want and we stopped. He went on to them, still on horse and asked whom they are. None of them answered, just stared at him emotionless. It seems that these swords enhance my senses, because otherwise I couldn't see their expressions.

" I'll ask you again, who are you and what are you doing here?" He almost yelled.

A low growl came from one of the soldiers, lifting his head up, showing his red eyes and white hair, or what could be seen from under that hat.

" KONDOU-SAN! BE CAREFUL!" Yelled Hijikata, unsheathing his sword and running towards the captain with Souji and I running after him to help.

I took out my swords, jumped in the air spinning coming down at an enemy in front if me, cutting his head off, turned around slashed one across the chest, then stabbed in the neck, the next one, got an arm chopped off and a stab in the chest. I stopped my assault, slowly raising up from my crouching position facing my enemies. I was surrounded and the others were too busy to help me. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and visualized a fire circle, spreading from me and burning all my foes to the ground killing them.

I opened my eyes and the fire circle erupted, burning all of them down, filling the air with their screams. I was shocked and somehow lost control, of the fire and it started to burn, everything in its path. Trees, grass and even my friends were targeted, by it. I tried to calm down perhaps it will end or at least get it under control, but it was no use. The fire kept burning and burning everything, nothing could stop it. Seeing that trying to get it under control was impossible I imagined ice emerging from the ground to stop the flames. I crouched and touched the ground with my hand, around me formed an ice circle, from where huge ice pillars or spikes came out, then breaking creating a kind of cold mist, extinguishing the flames, saving everyone's lives including mine.

"What did you do Shadona?" Yelled Hijikata at me, fury clear in his purple eyes." You almost killed all of us!" He yelled again.

"What's your problem? I've helped save your sorry asses, be grateful, or perhaps I should have let you die like the dogs you are!" I yelled at him, but soon I realized what I've said and covered my mouth, wide eyed.

"So that's how you see us, hm? Dogs. In that case, get case… get the hell away from here and never come back, if I see you again I'll cut you down where you stand… how dare you insult us that way, after all you've done, you were just a spy for the New Government, a scum. Get out of my sight." He finished glaring at me with hatred. I gulped, slowly nodding my head, turning around running away from them, not looking back.

" _How could I have said such things? I know how highly they think of themselves here, so why did I said those things? ... The swords… it was them… they are responsible for this, but … WHY CAN'T I CRY? WHY AREN'T THERE TEARS ON MY FACE? Could they… No… it can't be… tears are what make us humans, what make the difference between demons and humans…. No, no, NO! Give me back my tears!" _I thought trying to bring myself to cry, but I couldn't, I even stabbed my hand, but nothing, nothing even pain was there.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" I yelled to no one. I was alone, in a forest, not knowing where to go, all lost and scared.

" **What you were warned about …" **replied a dark voice, I looked around me, but could sense no one, except myself.

" Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded.

" **We are near you… you know us… you were bound to us the day you accepted us." **Said another voice, more feminine, but still evil.

" Near me? What do you? … You are the swords?" I asked shocked. My eyes wide in fear, staring at them like I was some crazy man.

" **Why are you so upset? You knew this would happen sooner or later." **Said the male voice.

" Why did you took away my tears, they were the only thing that made me human!" I yelled at them in fury.

" **Because a demon doesn't need such useless things… your humanity ended when you touched us the first time. We just waited this whole time, just to get the perfect moment, to strike and take what is ours." **Said the female voice.

"What is yours?" I asked them.

" **Your emotions… the key to unlocking our full power… don't worry, we won't take over your mind, because we can't do that, but in time you'll feel the need to gain more power and then… our life will be complete." **Said the male voice.

"The hell that'll happen!" I yelled.

" **You'll see… look at you now… all scared and lost… a pitiful sight… what can you do… nothing except destroy, your friends made that very clear, didn't they?" **said the female one.

"That was your fault, you made me lose control! If I hadn't… they wouldn't have…" I tried to say, but couldn't.

" **Perhaps, but you used our powers by your own free will, we did not interfere and never will with your battles, but the more you kill the more you'll belong to us." **Laughed the male one.

" In that case… be ready to be controlled, because I'm no ones slave… hear me! Talk all you want, but in the end I'll be the one laughing." I told them, standing up.

" **What makes you say that? We are one… we'll give you your wish… if only you'll give us ours." **Said the female one.

"You'll get nothing and I don't need your help." I said staring to walk through the forest to find a town or village… perhaps head to Aizu and help my friends.

" **They won't take you back… they lost their faith in you, after what you did, they are scared of you… of your power." **Said the male voice.

I don't care about that, I have a job to finish after all." I said, but shook my head. My emotions are starting to fade even more.

" **You'll be a demon shortly, but until them, savor what emotion you have left in you." **Laughed the female voice and soon both of them were gone from my head, leaving me to my thoughts. They said my emotions are fading away, but that doesn't mean I can't fight them to take them back. And that's what I'll do… fight these swords and make them what they were and I won't stop until I'll make that happen.


End file.
